Electronic equipment using semiconductor devices is essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, the semiconductor devices are becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Due to the miniaturized scale of the semiconductor device, a system on integrated chip (SoIC) is widely used to integrate several components into a single semiconductor device. During the SoIC operation, a number of components are assembled on a single semiconductor device. Furthermore, numerous manufacturing operations are implemented within such a small semiconductor device.
However, the manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device involve many steps and operations on such a small and thin semiconductor device. The manufacturing of the semiconductor device in a miniaturized scale becomes more complicated. An increase in a complexity of manufacturing the semiconductor device may cause deficiencies such as poor structural configuration, delamination of components, or other issues, resulting in a high yield loss of the semiconductor device and increase of manufacturing cost. As such, there are many challenges for modifying a structure of the semiconductor devices and improving the manufacturing operations.